


Say it With Cake

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar 100 Drabble Collection [11]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter tried to show how much had had missed her with a cake he baked himself.</p>
<p>Written for the prompt: Desert</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say it With Cake

El looked at the cake Peter had placed in front of her. She had been away for a week and he had decided to bake a cake to welcome her home.

It was lopsided and the frosting looked a bit lumpy, she loved the heart on top made out of M&M’s.

He cut her a large slice of what turned out to be chocolate cake and handed her a fork.

She took a bite and tried to smile. The cake was so dry it felt like a mouthful of sand from the desert as she tried to swallow it.


End file.
